Totally Spies Mission 2
by Demon Knight Revelation 17
Summary: It's been two months after Kevin first mission with the girls, now he's back and ready for more action. Squeal to Totally Spies the New Spy. Read and Review.


Prologue

It had been a two months since his first mission, the light of the rising sun penetrated the windows of Kevin's room. He was faced down, his head snapped up from his alarm system going off; he pounded the snooze button, squinting as he held his hand up. Once his eyes settled to the light he looked at the ocean below and smiled, he was still stiff from the knife wounds. He stood out of his bed, strolling over to his bathroom opening the mirror getting some pain meds that didn't really work it eased his pain but not long; he popped one in his mouth and swallowed almost gagging from the taste. He looked in the mirror and his eyes looked sunken and red, he inhaled than exhaled splashing some cold water on his face. His head snapped as a knock on his door, he walked over to the door opening and seeing his mother who was a head shorter than him. She had green eyes and brown hair, her arms crossed over her chest; Kevin could tell by the look on her face she was still worried and concerned about the mission he had.

"You don't have to go to school today." she put it.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm going to school today and thats final." he acted superior.

"Fine, but don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"Okay, can I get dressed now?" he smiled being in cheery mood.

"Okay, but first sweetheart invest in some pajamas." she left, he was confused as he looked down and was in his boxers. What's wrong with these? he questioned.

Kevin put on a green knit shirt, and black pants. He walked down the stairs cautiously hoping he wouldn't be spotted by his step-father, the coast was clear he continued his way to the garage. As he reached for the door that led to the particular room, the door opened by George.

"Morning son."

"Not, your son."

"What are going to do today, when people ask?" George eyed him with intensity Kevin did the same thing back.

"I know what to say, now get outta my way." his voice went cold towards George, George bit his cheek and shoved Kevin to the side. "Well there goes my happy mood."

He stepped into the large garage that had rows of sports cars and motorcycles, he went to a black mixed with red suzuki cycle. He grasped on to his helmet and putting it on his head, swinging around his leg being perfectly mounted on his cycle. He clasped down the clutch turning it on, and speed off on the direction to school, he parked in two spaces away near a handicapped sign, where he used to park. He went over to the sign and said his name on it. He took off his helmet and gawked at the sign and knew it was his mother in an instant. He shook his head, walking over to the school he hadn't been to in months; thinking the place didn't change a bit.

The girls were in their kitchen, Sam was drinking some orange juice, Alex eating a protein bar. They heard a single yawn that came down the stairs, it was the blonde in her pink cami and pi bottoms that cut off to the knee. She went to the fridge looking around, she picked up a nice red apple and bit into it.

"Clover, why aren't you dressed yet."

"Hm... Oh because I'm skipping today."

"What?!" They both said.

"What's the point, he's not going to he there."

"You don't know that." Sam told her.

"But he made things fun, even when he was in the hospital. But didn't come back for several weeks, and he just so stubborn he won't let us see where he lives."

"Clover, maybe its because we smothered him during his time in the hospital." Sam shrugged saying that, as she bit into her croissant.

"But he took a picture of all of us together, for memories." Alex said.

"Thats why he took the picture?" Clover raised her eyebrow.

"Yep, he even told me."

One of their phones rung they reached to the counter, their phones. It was call from an unknown number from Alex's phone, she answered.

"Hello?" she was inquired.

"Wow, you girls aren't here yet? I'm shocked."

"Kevin?" Alex put it on speaker, that the girls could hear him.

"Yeah, who else would it be. Did I mention thanking you guys for saving me?" At the school he was sitting by the fountain biting the inside of his cheek wondering.

"Yes, you mentioned it."

"Really, I don't quite remember; I was doped up on so many drugs."

"Yeah for two days." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam."

"I'm here too." Clover put her hands on her hips giving him a bit of attitude.

"I knew you were there, I just wanted you to say something first. And why are you so mad."

"She'll tell you at school." Alex said.

"Alright... See ya."

Alex hung up her phone, putting it in her pocket; she glanced to Clover. Who was running up the stairs, as if she was struck by lighting.

"Think she's coming?" Alex asked.

"Kevin's there so it won't be boring." Sam put down her juice.

Clover was up stairs throwing around clothes for today, almost making her and her friends late to school; she chose a tangerine orange tank with dark jean skirt with white flats. She ran back downstairs, she looked radiant.

"Come on, we have to get to school." she smiled and chuckled grabbing her friends by the wrists, rushing towards their red mustang.


End file.
